1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to collapsible cabinets, and more particularly the instant invention relates to collapsible cabinets which are portable and particularly suitable for displays as well as other uses.
2. General Considerations and Prior Art
People and organizations which participate in trade fairs, exhibits, conferences, meetings and the like frequently have need of cabinets and tables upon which to store and display various materials. In addition, businesses such as catering services and beverage dispensing services frequently need cabinets and carts which must be transported to a variety of locations for use during relatively short periods of time and then returned for storage and subsequent use. These types of cabinets and carts consume a great deal of space while they are being transported and stored. Since space or volume must be paid for during storage and transport, carts and cabinets must be paid for even when they are not serving their intended purpose. In many businesses and endeavors where carts and cabinets are used periodically, the carts and cabinets spend most of their time in storage and transport. Accordingly, these types of devices can carry considerable expense even when not being used for their intended purpose. In addition, carts and cabinets can be quite cumbersome and dfficult to handle due to their considerable volume and relatively large dimensions. This requires additional personnel which also adds to the expense of utilizing such devices.
The prior art does not disclose a foldable cabinet for use by exhibitors, caterers, beverage dispensers, or the like, which is readily collapsed for storage and transport and yet has a standard, cabinet-like configuration when in use.